When will we be happy again?
by Chads SonShine
Summary: Chad and Sonny are in love and Chad is getting ready to propose. What happens if portlyn comes with disturbing news? Will Chad and Sonnys relationship last? I love her with all my heart . Then go get her to be yours again.
1. No more

Okay I want to start at least a short story. The Chapters will be long but not many chapters. I want this to be while on spring break which is now so maybe updating twice a day. Not sure yet but I hope you like it.

* * *

Sonny and Chad use to be a happy couple. They would go on dates and never want to leave each other. Well the main point is you couldn't get them away from each other. Unless they had to go the rehearsal.

The Mackenzie Falls and So Random casts still haven't gotten over the rivalry and how the two betrayed them. But they kept it to themselves.

Sonny and Chad have been dating for ten months now. Sonny is nineteen and Chad is twenty years old and he was thinking of proposing until he got disturbing news from one of the closest people to him.

You wouldn't think that Chad was very close with Portlyn with how he talks to her. But he is. They grew up together.

After the Goody Gang, Chad met Portlyn when having a small role in a movie. He was a child to a man who never knew he existed but that's not the point.

Portlyn always liked Chad. But she got over it when she saw how much Sonny meant to him.

You know Portlyn she always believes what she hears. Rumor was that Sonny has been cheating on Chad.

In Portlyn's mind that was not a possibility. Sonny would never cheat on someone. She didn't even have the heart to say no to people. She was just too nice.

But she still had to tell Chad about the rumor, problem was she didn't know how to put it.

_Flashback:_

_Portly ran up to Chad's door to tell him the news. "Chad" she yelled from the other side of the door. _

_Within a minute Chad was at the door with a hairbrush in his hand and in a tux. _

_Tonight must have been the night Portlyn thought. _

" _Hey Port what's up im just getting ready for my date with Sonny" Chad said. _

" _Uh I need to tell you something that I heard. Im not sure if its true or not though" she said. She was afraid to tell him. She knew it wasn't true but he had to know. _

_What would be his reaction? Would he yell at Portlyn? Or would do something about it._

" _Yeah sure what is it" he asked her. _

" _Well I was talking to someone today and I don't believe what they said but they said that they heard that Sonny was cheating on you" she said. _

_You could see the hurt clearly on Chad's face. _

" _I.. I uh are you sure that's what you heard because people can easily lie you know that Portlyn" he said. _

" _Im sure that's what I heard. I don't believe it at all. I just thought that you needed to know" she said honestly. _

" _Well… Guess I wont be needing this tonight" he said and with that he took a ring case out of his pocket and threw it in a draw. _

" _Oh Chad I didn't want you not to propose I just thought that you needed to know the rumor" she said. _

" _I know"_

" _Well I better be going " with that she walked out the door thinking Chad took it okay. But what she didn't know was once she left Chad did what he rarely does… Cry. _

* * *

_When Chad didn't show up to Sonnys home to pick her up she was worried. _

_Chad never missed a date. _

_Sonny couldn't help but think if he was hurt. She had been excited ever since they started talking about getting married. _

_Since her father isn't alive to say okay to the marriage Chad made sure to check with her mom and all of her grandparents. _

_All she was waiting for was for him to make it official and ask her. _

_Thinking maybe it would be tonight. _

_While dialing in his phone number to make sure he was okay she got worried. _

_What if he is having second thoughts? Does he not love me anymore? She couldn't help but think yet again . _

_When his voice filled through the phone she couldn't help but ask " Where are you" . She put it nicely but you could tell by her voice she was hurt._

" _I , I totally forgot im so sorry sonny I need to talk to you about something. Can you meet me in my dressing room please as soon as you can" he asked. _

" _Sure im on my way" she said._

_She couldn't help but hear by his voice he was sad about something. She didn't want to ask over the phone. She'll ask when she gets there because maybe she could help. _

* * *

_Sonny ran into Condor Studios . Now since it has been for years she is use to all of the hallways and sets and all. _

_Since she's been in Hollywood Sonny was in four movies. Two of them with Condor Studios itself. That's how she and Chad got closer. Somehow they were in all four movies together. _

_Anyway as she runs through the hallways looking for the so familiar dressing room. Once she comes to the dressing room that has a picture of her and Chad and below in capitals it says CHAD DYLAN COOPER. _

_Seeing this just put a smile on her face. She loves Chad. _

_She knocked on the door waiting for him to say come in. Just saying this made her have other flashbacks. Many at that. _

" _Come in" he said. Heehee. _

_Opening the door she said " Hey Chad you okay" she asked. _

" _Honestly no" he said. _

" _Oh whats wrong" she walked over to him and went to give him a kiss but he rejected and put his face to the side. _

_This hurt her. He never did that before. Even when he was upset. _

_Was he mad at her? _

" _Like my last statement whats wrong" she asked. _

" _I heard something" he started. _

" _Okay, so you heard something that made you upset , miss our date and reject a kiss from me" she said. _

" _Sort of yes" he said. _

" _So what did you hear" she asked getting impatient. She had no idea what was wrong but he was rejecting her. _

" _I , I heard that your cheating on me" he said looking into her eyes. _

_She was hurt that he would think that. Hurt that he was letting some rumor come between their date. _

" _That's not true" she said. _

" _Portlyn told me" he said. _

" _So mainly your saying Portlyn lied to you" Sonny said standing up. _

" _No she didn't lie to me" he protested. _

" _So you think I really am cheating on you Chad" she looked at him. Clearly more hurt then he was. _

" _I. I don't know what to believe Portlyn said she heard people saying you were" he said. _

" _How… How could you think im cheating on you Chad I love you. Do you know how hurt I was when you didn't pick me up for our date or how upset I was that …. That you just rejected a kiss from me and your accusing me of something" In the middle of the sentence she cracked and started crying. She couldn't believe this. How could he . They are always together. _

" _I. Sonny I don't know…. Im sorry but don't you know how hurt I was when I heard this" he asked. _

" _Do you know how hurt I am when I hear you accusing me of something I would never ever have the heart to do and I love you why would I cheat on you. We were just talking about marriage and all Chad and I was getting all excited" she said. _

" _Well you could forget it" he said. _

" _What do you mean" she asked. _

" _Were.. Were over" he said. _

* * *

_Okay the ending was very hard to write I got emotional. Haha. Please review letting me know if I should continue. _


	2. Big mistake

Please tell your friends about this story. And tell me what you think I should add. I cant wait for Sonny With A song if you didn't see the promo for it go on you tube and just type in Sonny With A Song. It looks really good Sonny sings for the first time.

* * *

"What" she asked.

" You heard me" he answered.

" How could we be over" she asked new fresh tears pouring down her face.

" Get out" he said .

She did as he wanted. She didn't have the strength to fight. She loves him and something she never expected to happen , happened. Chad broke up with her. She's heartbroken.

So no one could see her tears she ran to her dressing room and locked the door behind her. It was Saturday night and no one was here at this time except for the two exes.

Sonnys pov

I don't understand how this happened. We were just talking about marriage and he says I was cheating on him. I would never be able to do that.

I love him but it seems as he doesn't love me. He wouldn't listen.

I just cant believe its over. After all we went through.

I wish someone were here. All I know is that im not going home tonight.

Im too tired and I feel as if I could die here.

I want to. If I cant have Chad what am I going to do with my life.

He was probably just setting me up. The whole time. Saying he loves me so in the end the only one hurt is me.

But he said Portlyn had told him that she heard I was cheating on him. She is part of the reason were not together right now. So I decided to text her. I know she has liked Chad for a while now. Might as well tell her the slot is open for her.

**Portlyn, **

**I just wanted to let you know that thanks to you me and Chad are over. **

**OVER. Yes you read right. I know you have had a thing for him so go **

**Ahead. I thought we were actually friends. I would never cheat on Chad. **

**But I guess when he hears from you that I am your words are more powerful **

**Than mine. I tried telling him it's a lie which it is, but he still believes you. **

**Now we are not getting married. We are not even friends. I hope you **

**And whoever made up this rumor are happy. Because now I am sitting**

**In my dressing room crying my eyes out, im heartbroken and I just**

**Want to die. I love him. **

**~Sonny**

I quickly read over the message and decided to send it. That's not even half of what im feeling right now but its all she needs to know.

Within a couple of minutes I got a message back. Its from Portlyn of course.

**Sonny, **

**When I heard the rumor in the cafeteria I wanted to tell**

**Chad so he didn't have to hear the rumor from someone**

**Else. I told him I knew it wasn't true. It was all lies. **

**When I left his dressing room he said he was all right. **

**So I left. I didn't know this would happen. But who **

**Knows what would happen if I didn't tell him. I **

**Am sorry and I will try talking to him. We **

**Are friends. I just told him so he didn't need to **

**Hear it out of the blue. Im on my way to your**

**Dressing room. We are friends. Close ones at that. **

**Please just listen to me. I will be right there. **

**~ Portlyn**

I. I cant take this. But I guess she is going to be here soon enough. I cant believe that after ten months everything goes down the toilet. Everything. I feel I cant live without him.

* * *

Portlyn pov

Once I got the text from Sonny I couldn't believe it.

There over. Im not happy though. They were perfect for each other.

Now all because of a silly rumor Sonnys heartbroken and who knows whats with Chad.

I told Sonny I would be at her dressing room in a few minutes so I went to Chad's first.

Instead of knocking like I usually do I just walked in.

What I saw surprised me. Chad was on the computer just smiling at some I.M he has.

He didn't see me come in so I just looked over his sholder to see it.

I could tell it was his sister.

His sisters name is Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn is very how do I put this. Funny, crazy?

She's like a little sister to me.

Chad said nothing about the breakup. Maybe that's why he's smiling. Who Knows? Who cares?

" Chad" I acknowledged myself.

" Oh hey Portlyn whats up" he asked.

" How could you break up with Sonny" I asked. I was mad at him.

" I just broke up with her its easy you just go its over or it depends what your talking about" he said.

" What did you say" I asked.

" Well she was like oh I was so excited to be getting married to you and that she was hurt that I accused her of cheating then I go well you can forget it then she was like what do you mean and I was like were over.

" You're a jerk how could you do that to her did you ever think how that would affect her" I asked him.

" Well did you ever think how telling me that there was a rumor that she was cheating on me would affect me" he asked.

" Its was a rumor. Do you know what a rumor is? Its when someone makes up something to hurt someone or just because they are bored and like gossip" I screamed.

He just looked at me.

" I knew that" he said.

" Sure you did"

" So I bet shes fine she is probably happy dancing or whatever you girls do because shes so happy" he said.

" You are completely wrong" I said.

" What do you mean" he asked.

" You want to see the text she sent me. That's not even half of whats shes feeling" I said. I handed him the phone.

While hes looking the text over his eyes are widening at different parts.

" I..I thought she, she loves me and wants to die without me" he said. You would usually expect Chad to smirk when saying this but he didn't. He understands a little bit .

" I promised her I would go talk to her I got to go" I said starting my way towards the door.

" Can you tell her I said sorry" he asked.

Even though I know saying sorry is hard for Chad I would not do that for him.

" You have to do that yourself you messed up you fix it" I said and walked out the door.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

**Sonny : Please review. **

**Chad: Being nice wont get you anywhere sonny you have to demand it. **

**Sonny: Like you demanded me to go out with you. **

**Chad: Exactly and you did. So I demand you to review! **

**Sonny: Drama Snob.**

**Chad: I read that. **

**Sonny: You were meant to . REVIEW!**


	3. The plan

**I was a little disappointed. I only got 5 reviews. =( and I had over 200 views. I need ideas please help. **

* * *

**Sonny pov**

**After twenty minutes of waiting for Portlyn she finally came. You would think she would be a little more considerate with the timing since most of this is her fault. **

**But since I have no where to go. I guess its okay. **

**When I heard a knock on the door I automatically said come in knowing who it was. **

" **You okay" she asked. **

**What a stupid question. Does she think im suppose to be okay?**

**But being mean would get me no where so I just said "No far from okay" . **

" **I'm sorry" she said. She even looked it. She did tell him it wasn't true so it isn't entirely her fault.**

" **I guess its okay. But I just don't know what to do, Portlyn I love him I cant live without him we had our whole life planned out" I told her. **

" **Really" she asked. **

" **Yeah" **

" **Well I went over there and talked to him" she told me. **

**She talked to him. **

" **What you tell him this time" I asked. **

" **That you really weren't cheating on him. I also showed him the text message" she said. **

" **You showed him the text. Let me guess he just smirked and said she deserves to feel that way" I told her. **

" **Nope" **

" **What do you mean nope" I asked. **

" **Well I gotta go" she said getting up with her things.**

" **You didn't even answer my question" I yelled.**

" **I know" **

**And with that Portlyn left. **

* * *

**Portlyn pov**

**Once I left I took out my phone and called Kaitlyn. **

**She would probably know what to do. Her and Sonny are great friends. Closer than me and Sonny will ever be. **

**With three rings she finally picked up. **

" **Portlyn" she asked.**

" **Yeah I need a favor" I said. **

" **What is it" **

" **I need you to come down here. Chad and Sonny broke up and its all my fault " **

" **WHY WOULD YOU BREAK THEM UP" she screamed. **

" **Well I didn't try to . I heard a rumor and I confronted Chad before he heard it for himself and he broke up with Sonny and now Sonny she isn't herself. She says she wants to die. She wont get out of her dressing room, wont stop crying , she wont even move" **

" **Fine. But im bringing a friend" she said. **

" **Anything it takes. Bye" **

**With that I hung up. What good would another friend on this trip do?**

* * *

**The next day Sonny still hasn't moved, eaten or slept. The only thing she does willingly is cry. **

**Right now im on my way to the airport to pick up Kaitlyn and her friend. **

**I really hope they can get them back together. **

**Chad didn't even say sorry yet. All he has done is sit in his dressing room. **

**When Kaitlyns plane came in she got their luggage and they both came out. **

" **Hey Portlyn"**

" **Hey , whos your friends" **

" **Portlyn Christina , Christina this is Portlyn" **

" **Hi " I said to her. **

" **Hi" Christina said back. **

" **So do you have a plan" I asked. **

* * *

**Kaitlyns pov**

" **So do you have a plan" Portlyn asked me. **

" **We have a plan but we are definitely not telling you. You'll just mess it up . Just like you messed up there relationship" I screamed the end. **

" **Calm down" Christina said. **

" **Fine"**

**On our way to Condor Studios just for Christina we blasted the big time rush theme songs. She loves them. Especially Logan Henderson. She is in love with him! **

**I on the other hand . I am in love with Sterling Knight. Its not even funny. Once the Big time Rush theme song was over we started playing the StarStruck soundtrack. You could tell Portlyn was getting annoyed. **

**Probably because we were playing everything atleast two times each. Hehe this is what happens when you ruin my brothers and other best friends relationship.**

**I was never a fan of Portlyn. She is a snob and really needs to worry about herself for once. A lot of times she thinks everything is about her. Unlike Chad and Portlyn I am not IN LOVE with there show. **

**It stinks. ( Sorry everyone I really like it but its just the character..)**

**Christina cant stand it. Whenever it comes on she changes the channel as fast as she can. **

**So you may be wondering what my plan is. First I am going to show Sonny , Chads diary. I know exactly where it is. **

**All it ever says when I come for my monthly visits is how much he is '**_**utterly in love with sonny'. **_**Utterly really Chad? **

**But knowing Portlyn she is going to stay with us and be annoying that's why Christina and I know just a way to get rid of her. **

**Portlyn is obsessed with shopping. So we are going to tell her each store in the mall has new clothing. She will totally fall for it. I know it sounds dumb but it will. Believe me it wont be the first time. **

**Once we got to the studio the plan started. After fifteen minutes we told her so she left right away like planned. **

**I gave Christina my other walkie talkie. I have a lot of spy gear. The walky talky is just a little earpiece you stick in you ear and the microphone is just clipped onto the inside of our shirts. **

**Christina is going to follow Chad. Chad has never met her before . So she will go and get him out of the dressing room by saying that his car has went on fire. **

**When he runs out to go save his **_**Baby. She will follow him and talk into the microphone saying the coast Is clear. **_

_**I will run into Chads dressing room steal the diary and run into the vents . While this is happening Chad will probably be like to Christina oh it wasn't on fire. She will be like wrong person. If im still not out we will go to plan b . Plan B being be an over obsessive fan. **_

" _**You know the plan right" I asked her. **_

" _**Yep you ready" she asked. **_

" _**Lets go" and with that she was off . I stayed behind a big huge plant and waited till they were out of the building. **_

_**I walked into Chads dressing room to see the usually pictures of himself. But something was missing. The pictures of him and Sonny. **_

_**I walked over to the drawer where he keeps his diary . Right as planned it was there. **_

_**Suddenly there was a buzzing in my ear it was Christina " Kaitlyn , Kaitlyn get out of there he wont listen to me hes coming hurry" **_

_**I started to climb into the vents but not fast enough. The door slammed open. " Who's there" he yelled. **_

_**With that I got in and crawled off. Luckily he didn't see my face. The plan wasn't done for. There's still hope. Well until he finds out his diary is gone. **_

_**But thinking of this What boy has a diary? **_

_

* * *

_

_**I hope you liked it… Christina is really my best friends name =). **_

_**10 reviews atleast till the next chapter please . **_

_**I love sterling knight. **_


	4. With all my heart

Okay I got 9 reviews I guess that's okay.. But can we go for 15!! Whoever comments for this chapter I will make sure to give a shout out!

* * *

Kaitlyn pov

Crawling through the vents I told Christina to meet me up in our spot.

I have a map of condor studios and we made a spot just in case the plan didn't go as planned.. Christina crawled into the vent and we had to think of what to do next.

" Why don't we go show the diary to Sonny" Christina asked me.

" We cant first we have to read it just in case Chad wrote something in here about her that's not very good " I told her.

" Oh"

" Yeah oh"

"Lets get to reading" I said.

" We'll start from two days ago so March 29.

Dear diary,

Today is the day I was going to propose to Sonny. I know your asking why was I going to. Well I sort of heard something and we sort of broke up. I miss her so much and I love her. My heart was broken when I heard she was cheating on me. I still cant believe it. Portlyn said she didn't think it was true. Still if it was true I would just be hurting myself.

Well so long for now,

Peace out oh I cant even say it. "

" Wow who knew Chaddy boy could be deep" I said. With that we both went into a fit of giggles.

" Who's up there" we heard a familiar voice.

" Uh oh Chad" I said.

" Listen you get out of the vents I will keep crawling and tell you what to say okay" I asked.

" Yeah"

With that she hopped out of the vents.

" Repeat after me okay" I said.

" Yeah"

" OMG I am like your biggest fan oh my gosh.. Scream it" I said.

As instructing her I followed my path to Sonny's dressing room.

" Can you take it from there if you cant say no quickly " I whispered.

I didn't hear a reply back so she was probably fine.

So I didn't make anymore noise in the vents I hopped out and was in the commissary. Too bad I failed to notice Chad standing there looking straight at me.

" Kaitlyn" he asked.

I pretended to look around " Kaitlyn who's Kaitlyn"

He started towards me.

" Christina follow me and run" with that we flew out of the commissary with Chad right behind us.

We ran to Sonny's dressing room hearing whimpers and cries. I opened the door quickly and once Christina was in I slammed it shut.

" Kaitlyn" she asked.

" Hi"

" What are you doing here" she asked. Right then is when I got a clear look of her face. She looked devastated heart broken. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was all over the place. You could see the mascara down her face.

" Im here to show you something" I said.

" What"

With that I placed the diary in her hands.

"Who's is this" she asked.

" Chads" I told her.

She got a laugh out of that. Chad can be such a girl at times. Like with his hair. Ah I crack myself up.

" So Chad thinks I care too much about my looks and I was just using him for his money" Sonny looked up at me more tears coming to her eyes.

" What no" Christina and I screamed in synch .

" Well it says it right here" she said showing us the book.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

" I think you should go now" she told us.

With that we walked out of the room with the journal in my hands and tears in our own eyes.

We didn't expect Chad to be outside the door listening to our little talk with Sonny.

" I cant believe you would do that to her Chad" I said bairly above a whispered.

" Me either" he said.

" Sonny was great she understands me . I cant believe you let her go because of what stupid Portlyn says" I was now crying. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Sonny is the closest to me because two years ago our mother Clarrissa died in a car crash. I never thought I would be close to anyone again. But Sonny came along and showed me I could be.

" Hey I understand you" Christina interrupted.

" I know but she was like, like I don't know" I tried.

" Everything in this stupid journal is a lie Chad, I cant believe you think any of that. I tried to help you" with that I put the book into his hands and walked away.

" That's it huh your going to quit trying" Chad walked up to me.

" You didn't even give an effort to get her back. I was trying to help you" I said.

" I'm sorry" he said.

" I don't think you should say that to me . Say it to Sonny" with that I walked away from him.

" We need to come up with another plan" I told Christina when we were out of earshot from Chad.

" Already on it"

* * *

Okay so plan one didn't work out. Chad doesn't think I have a plan two but I do.

I am going to try and get Chad to open up to me. While he does this Christina will be tape recording it in the vents. As far as he will know she is shopping with Portlyn.

" You ready" I asked .

" Yep"

With that I walked into Chads dressing room trying to still look upset from what happened before.

" Chad can I talk to you" I asked.

" Sure"

" Im sorry about before its just im really close to her" I started.

" I know. I am trying to think of a way to get her back I really am its just I feel like Sonny needs better than me. Look at me I dumped her when I heard a rumor. She deserves someone who wont ever do that" he said.

" Chad you are that one. You made a mistake . Its not to late to fix it" I told him.

" Yes it is." he said.

" Chad do you love her" I asked.

" With all of my heart " he told me.

" What about me " I asked jokingly .

" You got a separate one" he answered.

With that I hugged him. I miss the old Chad. I miss the one who wasn't famous. The one who I use to have all these moments with. The one who would help me through problems and I would help him with his.

The one I would always fight with over a video game or the last cookie in the cookie jar. But im starting to realize he doesn't like to do that stuff anymore he also doesn't need me help but on this he does.


	5. Trouble

11 reviews ='(.. That made me sad… Please give me 20.=D .

Oh and by the way please read Big Time Rush Story by BigTimeRushMegFan.

I would like to give a shoutout to BigTimeRushMegFan and Stemilover4ever

* * *

Christina pov

Here I am . After an hour of recording . Still in the vents. You all know why im up here because its one of Kaitlyn's plans. I shouldn't complain because it could be much worse.

Kaitlyn has gone through many questions like " What do you love about her" and " How do you know she's the one for you" with these questions she could be a reporter.

But that's not what she wants to do. She wants to be by her brothers side in the acting career. Or maybe even try singing.

By the time the plan was over I crawled out of the vents and met her in the Mackenzie Falls lounge.

The waiter came around with Logan berry smoothies. " Don't mind if I do" and with that I took one of the tray.

Kaitlyn took one also and I saw her looking somewhere or at someone with a glare. This cant be good.

" Wait here" she instructed me.

With that she walked over to Portlyn. " Hey Port guess what I got you a little something" Kaitlyn said.

" Ooh what is it coco moco coco. I know , I know Tawni Hart likes that brand well I do too" she said with a pout.

" Well this is like close to a lip gloss im not sure you tell me" with that Kaitlyn dumped her Logan Berry Smoothie all over her hair.

" Wait its some hair product" she said. When she looked at me we both started hysterical laughing that's until she called out " Security" . Oh no.

The security guards went toward her. " Hey guys I uh I can explain" she started. They didn't look very amused. "Did you know im Chad Dylan Coopers little sister" she asked them still backing up. The two took her under her arms and carried her out.

" You will not get away with this" she kept screaming.

" Christina go get Chad" she yelled before she was out of earshot.

I did as she wanted I ran to his dressing room and opened it not caring if he were to protest.

" Hi I uh have no time to explain im Kaitlyn's best friend and she's in trouble" I said panting.

" What happened" he asked he looked very scared.

" Kaitlyn did something and Portlyn yelled for security and they came and took her" I hurried out.

" What did Kaitlyn do" he asked.

" Theres no time for that lets go " with that I ran out of his dressing room knowing exactly where they were bringing her.

* * *

Kaitlyn pov

" Im telling you I am Chad Dylan Coopers little sister" I said for about the tenth time banging my head on the table in distress.

" You don't know how many people come in with that lame excuse" one of the security guards told me.

" Ugh . But im telling the truth" I whined.

Under the table I texted Sonny. Knowing that Christina was getting Chad.

**Sonny im in trouble come to security office please**

**~Kait**

**After about five minutes of waiting Sonny came through the door. **

" **Are you okay" she asked panting. Must have been running. **

" **Yeah can you just tell these pin heads im Chads little sister" I asked. **

" **Your not going to get off that easy especially because you called me pin head" one of the security guards said. **

" **What did she do" Sonny asked. **

" **Oh great" I muttered. **

**Just as the officer was about to open his mouth Chad and Christina came rushing through the door. **

" **Are you okay" Chad asked coming over and hugging me . **

" **Yeah except these pin heads are being mean to me" I said holding onto him. **

**I looked over at the officer and stuck my tounge out. Chad was way overprotective of me . **

**The officers just looked there jaws literally to the floor. **

**Just then Chad noticed another thing in the room. Something that made his world stop. **

" **Sonny what are you doing here" he asked her. **

" **I was here because Kaitlyn texted me she was in trouble. But now since you have that under control I'll be going" she said. **

" **Sonny wait" Chad pleaded.**

" **What could you possibly want" she asked him. **

" **To say im sorry" **

* * *

**What will Sonny say? **

**Will they get back together? **

**What happens next?**

**Cliffhanger.**

**Review if you want the next chapter! **


	6. Oh No

Okay thank you so much for 15 reviews…. Please show this to your friends! =)

Sonny pov

" To say im sorry" he said.

I couldn't believe it . After everything he put me through all he is going to say is sorry.

" That's it" I asked.

" Well yeah and that I was wrong to accuse you of cheating. I shouldn't have believed Portlyn" he said.

" Yeah you shouldn't of, Chad you broke my heart. I tried to explain to you that I love you and would never cheat but didn't pelieve me. I don't think I was to be in a relationship where there isn't trust. Im sorry" I said and ran out. I didn't want Chad to see me cry.

It hurt me so much inside to say that but It had to be done. I was honest and that's all there is to it.

My thoughts were cut when my phone moo'ed. I really have to change that its getting so annoying.

" Hello" I asked into the phone not bothering to look at caller id.

" Sonny its Kaitlyn why did you say no" she asked.

" Here let me put it this way. Kaitlyn I love you like a sister . We are close but I don't want to deal with the heartbreak. I thought he trusted me but I was obviously wrong" I cried into the phone.

"Listen I have something for you to hear. Can I come by your dressing room? " she asked.

" Fine"

" Sonny im not Chad im not doing that pointless little fine , fine, good , good fights" with that she hung up.

I wonder what she needs me to hear.

Kaitlyn pov

Christina and I are on our way to Sonny's dressing room to play her the tape.

We sort of added something else to the tape than when I was questioning him.

While I was trying to get out of the security office Chad surprisingly started to cry in front of everyone. Something he never ever did. Not even when he was a little kid.

Once we got to the dressing room we opened the door and walked right in.

" Here Sonny play this after give me a call" with that I walked out the door.

" You think she is going to call" Christina asked.

" Of Course"

With that we made our way to Chad's dressing room with plan number two almost complete.

" Christina I need you to do something for me" I told her.

"Okay"

"You are going to follow Chad and try to get some information out of him. Nothing about Sonny because then he will know something's up. My brother isn't that dumb" I told her.

" Okay what are you going to do" she asked.

" Im going to go through the vents to her dressing room and watch her listen to the tape" I told her.

" Im going to give you my cell phone when she calls make up an excuse why I cant come to the phone got it" I asked.

" Yep" she said.

" Good"

" Starting now" and with that we parted.

Christina pov

On my way to look for Chad I saw Nico and Grady looking very angry. Uh Oh.

" Hi " I went up to them.

" Do I know you" Nico asked.

" Yes and no. Im Chad's sisters best friend Christina" I introduced myself.

" Oh nice to meet you but we need to get going " Grady said.

" Where are you going" I asked.

" To Narnia" Grady screamed.

" No man" Nico said looking at his friend with anger.

" We are going to find Chip Drama Pants and hurt him for hurting Sonny" he said.

I tried to stop them but just couldn't. Once I was sure of this I used my microphone to talk to Kaitlyn.

" Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn , Nico and Grady are going to go and hurt Chad"

" Oh no" was all I got .

* * *

Review if you want another Chapter.

Lets go over 20!


	7. Hospital

Hope you like this chapter. Just to let everyone know I might not be able to update as much since spring break is almost over. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Kaitlyn pov

All that's going through my head are ideas on how to stop what's going to happen.

Nico and Grady they may look not very muscular and strong but they are.

Why did this all have to happen? Stupid Portlyn .

There is just one problem. I have no idea where they are.

The first place I checked was the commissary , nope. Chad's dressing room , nope. The parking lot, yep. Sonnys wait the parking lot? Oh no and there fighting.

Christina wasn't there.

"Guys stop" I screamed.

Nico just punched Chad in the face but he kept fighting.

" Nico stop it don't hurt him" I screamed.

But he just ignored me and kept on hurting him anyway. This was when I had to risk myself in this.

" Guys stop" I screamed and ran when Nico and Grady both went to punch at the same time. All I know is that Chad didn't get it.

* * *

Chads pov

Oh My god. Kaitlyn. She just got punched she went in for me.

" Kaitlyn" I looked down. She was unconscious. I looked up at Nico and Grady they were just watching. They looked ashamed and worried.

"Kaitlyn" I heard someone scream and looked over to the door to see Christina running toward us.

" What happened" she asked kneeling down next to her.

" Stay with her im calling an ambulance" I told her.

" Alright"

" And you two get away now" I said glaring at them.

They did as I wished good one less thing to deal with.

After about ten minutes of waiting I saw the ambulance pull into the lot.

" Finally" I said.

Once they pulled to a stop three men ran out of the vehicle .

" What happened" one of the three men asked.

" I was in a fist fight and she's my little sister the guys were hurting me and when they both went to punch me at the same time she just ran in and got hit" I rushed out.

The men put her on a stretcher and into the ambulance.

One of them turned to us " Which one of you are coming only one allowed" he said.

" She is her friend and im watching her so we both need to go" I said and just shoved my way in after Christina not listening to the guy protest.

* * *

Nico pov

I cant believe we just did that. We shouldn't have started a fist fight with Chad now Kaitlyn is on her way to the hospital and its all our fault.

We were on our way to Sonny's dressing room to tell her what happened. I know her and Kaitlyn are good friends so maybe she will go up there. Even though Chip Drama Snob pants hurts Sonny and im going on again. Well even though Chip will be there maybe she will go.

I knocked on the door and walked in to see a regular looking Sonny. But where her regular smile was there was a scowl.

" Sonny we have to tell you something" I said looking at Grady.

" What is it" she asked.

" Well Grady and I started a fist fight with Chad" I started.

" You what" she screamed.

" That's not the worse part. Kaitlyn got into the middle of it begging for us to stop and when we didn't when we were both going to punch him at the same time she ran in the middle and sort of got hit" I rushed out.

" Nico , Grady how could you" she asked.

" We were just going to give him a piece of our mind for hurting you" Grady said.

" Yeah well I told you not to and look what happened Kaitlyn's hurt" she said.

" Sorry" we both said.

" Wheres Kaitlyn in Chads dressing room" she asked starting to walk out the door.

" Uh no" I said.

" Then were is she" she asked us.

" The hospital" we both said in synch.

" You hit her that hard she's in the hospital" she screamed.

" Well she was unconscious is all we know" I said.

" I cant believe you two " and with that she walked out the door to her car.

" I cant believe we did that" is all I said to Grady before leaving the room .

* * *

Sonny pov

" Tawni I know its your week off but this is important. So I will start from the beginning . Chad and I broke up over a rumor and Kaitlyn came and was trying to get us back together. Nico and Grady started beating Chad up today and Kaitlyn got into the middle and when they were both throwing a punch she got hit and is unconscious and in the hospital. Im on my way there please come" with that I hung up leaving a message on her answering machine.

I'm so worried about Kaitlyn. I hope she's okay. I hope Chads okay Nico and Grady throw hard punches.

I am starting to forgive Chad a little at a time. I know it was a rumor and that I would be upset that I heard it but I cant get over the fact that he didn't believe me and its over. Ugh.

Pulling up to the hospital I ran up the walk and into the lobby . I walked up the main desk " Cooper" I said.

" Room 449 floor two" with that I ran to the elevators.

When I got in I heard the elevator music. Hate it!

When I came to the floor I ran in search of her room.

When I looked through the glass in the door I saw Kaitlyn unconscious on her bed. She had a lot of bruises and it looked like a broken leg.

I walked into the room and walked over to her bed. I ignored the eyes on me.

I sat down right next to her finally looking Chad in the eye.

"Im sorry" I let out.

He looked surprised at this.

" Your sorry" he asked.

" Yeah "

" About what " he asked coldly.

" About everything. Not forgiving you and for what happened to Kaitlyn because of me. I told Nico and Grady not to go after you but of course them not listening this happened" I motioned to Kaitlyn " and that bruise on your cheek" I said.

" Its not only on the cheek everywhere but Kaitlyn's got it worse" he said.

" So any broken bones or anything I should know" I asked.

" Her left leg is broken and she has a broken nose and has to get her eye checked cause one of them punched her hard in the eye" he said.

" How did the broken leg happen" I asked him.

" With the force they punched her with when she was falling her leg twisted and she fell on it" he said.

" Oh im sorry" I said yet again.

" Me too , I made a huge mistake I shouldn't have believed her" he said.

Just as I was about to reply " Is she okay " came through the room. Tawni.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. 27 reviews? I was really happy I got 19 =) .


	8. When will she wake up?

I am so sorry I have not updated. I will try to update as soon as I can. 

* * *

Chad pov

" Yeah she will be fine I just hope she wakes up soon" I told Tawni who just barged in on me and Sonny. 

" Oh that's good I was caring and I cant care so yeah " she said sitting down in a chair next to Sonny. 

" Chad" Christina called to me. 

" Yeah " I looked toward her. 

" When do you think Kaitlyns going to get up" she asked.

" I'm not sure why" I asked her. 

" I miss her. She was never this quiet" she said. 

I laughed at that. Kaitlyn is never quiet. She couldn't go ten minutes without talking.

" You w ant me to go to your house to get her a change of clothes" Tawni asked. 

" Please" 

" Okay Christina you want to come" Tawni asked Christina. 

" No thanks" 

With that Tawni went out of the room. 

* * *

Tawni pov

I walked down the hallways when getting onto the elevator I saw Nico and Grady.

" What are you guys doing here" I asked them. 

" We are coming to visit Kaitlyn and give her all of these" he said reffering to all the stuffed animals , lollipops , balloons and ten packs of the animal bracelets. 

" I don't think you guys should go in there" I told them. Honestly Chad might get mad. 

" Why not" Grady asked. 

" Kaitlyn is still out cold and has a lot of bruises and she broke her foot. You think Chads not going to be mad" I asked. 

" He might be but we atleast want to drop these off" Nico said. 

" Fine go ahead" with that I walked out of the hospital. I am so not going to Chads house so im going to buy Kaitlyn a new outfit! Yay I love shopping. 

* * *

Chads pov

In the middle of a conversation with Christina the doctor came in. 

" So she hasn't woken up yet" he said looking at me. 

" Nope when do you think she will" I asked. 

" I'm not very sure I thought about right now " he told me. 

" Okay" I said. 

" When she wakes up press that red button over there please" he said. 

" Sure" with that he walked out. 

All of a sudden the two chuckle heads walked in with a lot of things….. 

" What are you two doing here" Christina asked before me. 

" We just wanted to see how she was doing and bring all of these for her" Nico said. 

" Fine but you see what you did. She hasn't even woke up yet thanks to you" Christina said. 

" I know and we feel bad" Grady said. 

With that they dropped all of the things they had. 

" We are leaving but please text us when she wakes up" Nico said. With that they walked out. 

" Chad can I talk to you outside for a minute" Sonny asked. 

" Sure. Christina stay here " with that we walked outside the hospital building. I needed fresh air. 

All sicky air isn't good for me and im Chad Dylan Cooper. 

" Sonny im Sorry okay. I was just confused and I thought I could believe Portlyn. I should have believed you. Im sorry for hurting your feelings. I didn't mean it when I said that we are not getting married. I still want to marry you. I want to grow old with you. I want to have kids with you. I miss you so much." I said .

" Really" she asked. 

" Yeah" 

" I'm sorry too" she said. 

" What about" I asked. 

" Well you said sorry and I just denied you and its my fault Kaitlyn is here right now" she said. 

" No its not its there fault" I said reffering to Nico and Grady. 

" So. What do we do" she asked. 

" What do you mean" 

" I still love you. You obviously still love me so what do we do" she asked. 

" Well I will tell you what we shouldn't do. We shouldn't believe what other people say because that's what caused this problem. " 

With that she laughed " yeah". 

" Well this isn't how I wanted to do it" I said. 

" Do what" she asked confused. 

With that I got down on one knee " Will you marry me" I asked her. 

" Of course" she said jumping up and down with tears in her eyes. 

" Well I sort of left the ring at the studio once I leave this place we could get it" I said. 

" Okay"

With that we both went up into the hospital room. 

* * *

Kaitlyns pov

I started to open my eyes. It was very hard. Im in so much pain everywhere. 

I opened my eyes to as much as they would let me right now but it was blurry. 

" Chad" I called out wanting to know he was here with me. 

" Im right here how you feeling" he asked. 

" It hurts" I said. 

" What hurts" he asked. 

" Everything" I said with tears in my eyes. It hurts so much. 

" I am so sorry this happened because of me" Sonny came in. 

" Its okay its not your fault" I said. 

" Hey" Christina said. 

" Hi"

" Are you okay" Christina asked. 

" Yeah I guess it just hurts …. Very bad"

" Oh im sorry" 

" Its okay it wasn't your fault either" I said.

With that the doctor came in. 

" How are you feeling" he asked me.

" I'm in a lot of pain" I said. 

" Where" he asked. Dumb docter. 

"Everywhere" I screamed. 

"Well how is your sight" he asked. 

" A little blurry" I told him. 

" Okay well please try not to fall back asleep because you had a concussion and if you fall back asleep it might become very bad in the state your in" he said. 

" Okay but when am I getting out of here" I asked. 

" Well probably tomorrow we have to monitor you over night" he said. 

" Okay" with that he walked out of the room. 

" I hate it In here" I cried. 

" Its okay you'll be out tomorrow" Chad said. 

* * *

The next morning. 

Like the doctor said I got out in the morning. After they got me crutches and gave me some cream to apply to my bruises and cuts we were out of there by 10 o'clock . 

Piling into my brothers blue convertible Christina and I sat in the back. 

" I call plugging in my iPod" I said. 

" Fine" 

Chad has a wire in his car I can plug my ipod into. 

" Put it loud" I said. 

" Fine" 

The first song I put on was the Big Time Rush theme song. 

Christina and I love that song. 

**Make it count**

**Play it straight **

**don't look back **

**don't hesitate **

**When you go big time. **

**Whatcha want **

**Watcha feel **

**Never quit it make it **

**Real when you roll **

**Big time**

**Christina and I screamed. **

**All of a sudden Chad lowered the volume. Tonight all of us are going out for dinner we have to tell you too something. **

* * *

**What does he have to tell them? Even though we all know. **

**What will Kaitlyn and Christina's reactions be? **

**35 reviews please!**


	9. What happens now?

Thank you for the reviews. This story is almost over. But unlike my other story Sonny and the Coopers, my first ever story. I will be making a sequel to this one. Probably about their life with children or something along the lines of that. Give me some ideas for it by sending me a message please. Ok I think you have been waiting long enough!!!

* * *

Kaitlyn pov

A million questions are running through my head. What do they have to tell us? Why are we going out to dinner for it?

Well Chad always likes to go out to dinner so I guess that's an answer.

I looked at Christina confused by all of this. She looked confused as well. What happened when I was passed out in a hospital bed?

After dropping Sonny off at her home we continued our ride to Chad's house. Well it's our families' summer house before he became famous but same thing.

As we were pulling through the gates I looked in amazement. "Wow. Nothings changed huh" I said mostly to myself.

"Nope. You guys really should come out here more" Chad said parking into the driveway and cutting the engine.

Christina and I went to the front steps. We waited on Chad to unlock the front door. I was eager to get inside. To see my room again.

There were only three rooms in the house. One for my mom and dad, one for Chad, and one for me. Chad said that he wanted to make one of the rooms a game room. He probably did. I can't wait to see that.

Once he unlocked the door I ran up to where my room was. I expected to see a door with a big pink K on it and all decorations but that wasn't there.

All I saw was a plain white door. "Maybe it's the wrong room" I thought to myself. I really hope it's the wrong room.

I walked in to see nothing the way it was. My bunk bed was still there but all my belongings were not. He made this into a guest room. The walls were painted a light brown instead of my usual pink. My posters weren't there, nor were my decorations for around the room.

I couldn't believe what I saw. Just because I was gone doesn't mean I wasn't coming back.

I walked out of the room being careful of my cast and slammed the stupid normal door.

I walked down the steps the steps and ran to Chad who was in the kitchen eating chips.

"What happened to my room" I demanded.

"Oh I made it into a guest room since you don't live here anymore" Chad said.

"But it's still my room how could you do that. Where are all of my decorations and all" I asked.

"Your decorations are in a box in the attic" Chad said.

"Why" I asked.

"It took up too much space and you're never here anyway" he said.

"So it's still my room. Oh and you know how you have said you've been missing me" I asked.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"I asked mom and dad if I could come stay with you for a while. But I don't want to. Just because I was away doesn't mean you could just put everything in a box and just like put it somewhere else. It was my stuff and my room is now a stupid guest room really Chad really" I asked.

"One dont use my line. Two I want you to stay with me for a while and three this is my house" he said.

" No its not mom and dad pay for it I got you there I want my room back the way it was" I said.

" How am I suppose to do that" he asked.

" Get your people to take care of it " with that I walked out of the room and into the living room to see Christina watching Big Time Rush.

" You wanna go put our stuff in the room and get ready for dinner tonight" I asked.

" Sure"

With that we both went to my room which is going to be fixed soon enough.

" Can you be on the top bunk I cant get up there because of the cast" I asked.

" Sure" with that she placed her bag onto my bed and started going through it.

" I wonder where my dog is" I said.

" You have a dog" she asked.

" Yeah we kept him here"

"Cookie " I called.

All of a sudden I hear my dog running down the hallway.

When he walked into the room he came and jumped on me. But on the side not near the cast.

" Aw Cookie I missed you" I said giving him little kisses all over his face.

" Aw he's so cute" she said.

" Go lay down cook I will play with you later okay boy" with that said he went to the corner of the room where his little blue bed was.

" So what are you going to wear" I asked Christina.

" Um is it formal" she asked.

" Yeah"

" So probably my light blue dress with the white sash across what about you" she asked.

" I will wear my pink dress with the brown polka dots" I said.

I went into the bathroom and got changed.

* * *

Within the last hour we all got ready and we are on our way to pick up Sonny.

" Chad I cant wait what do you need to tell us" I asked begging .

" I am not telling you" he said.

" Fine" I huffed.

" Fine" he started.

" I am not Sonny" I said frustrated.

As I said that we pulled up to her apartment complex.

With a beep of the horn she was out really quick.

" Hey guys" she said as she got in the car.

" Hey" we said.

The car ride was silent. The Italian restaurant we were going to was only five minutes away.

As we walked inside to our assigned table we all had little small talk.

When our food had arrived which funny story we all got chicken parm they both decided to tell us the big news.

" Okay well you both now about the fight that we were in and we aren't going into details about that. Well Sonny and I made up" Chad started.

" Well Sherlock we already knew that because you weren't screaming in the car or anything" I said.

" Okay well we decided to get married" Sonny said.

" Really" I squealed.

" Yep" they said.

" Aw congratulations" me and Christina said and the same time.

" Jinx you owe me a soda knock on I guess the table" I said in a hurry.

" Kaitlyn how would you like to be the maid of honor" Sonny asked me.

Aw I feel so honored. I never was in a wedding. Now I get to an im one of the important people.

" Really of course I would love to" I said happily.

" And Christina how would you like to be one of my brides maids" Sonny asked her.

" I would love to" Christina said.

" Kaitlyn can I talk to you" Chad asked.

" Yeah of course" I said and set my fork and knife down and placed my napkin on the table.

We walked outside into the cold air.

" Your not mad that im getting married are you" Chad asked.

" No of course not im glad" I said.

" That's good" he said.

" Yup " I said not knowing what to say.

" Congradulations" I said.

" Thanks" he said.

" Chad can you do me a favor" I asked.

" Yeah sure anything" he said.

" I know your life is going to be hard but can you atleast try to fit me in. I feel left out. You never call home anymore since you started dating Sonny I don't want you to not call at all. Please keep me in your heart still." I said.

" You will always be number one in my heart you're my little sister my best friend. " he said hugging me.

" Good" I said looking up at him.

" Come on lets go inside"

* * *

When we got home I quickly got into my pajamas and layed in my bed. Christina was on the top bunk.

" Christina are you awake still " I asked.

" Yeah why" she asked.

" I need to tell you something" I said.

" Okay whats up"

" You know how we came here to get them back together and to get them to go in the marriage " I asked.

" Yeah of course why" she asked.

" Now I feel weird. I feel like Chad wont be all mine anymore you know what I mean" I asked.

" Well I don't know what you mean but I understand" she said.

" I just hope he still cares about me after he gets married and keeps me in his mind. Like not to forget completely about me" I said.

" He would never do that" she said.

" Well he never called the nine months he was dating Sonny. I was lucky if he was online. We use to be so close. I don't feel that way anymore I miss him" I said.

" Its okay" she said.

" No its not okay last time I came here this was my room this was my home this isn't even home anymore he's changed"

"Just sleep you'll feel different in the morning"

With that I closed my eyes and drifted off.

* * *

What Kaitlyn and Christina didn't know was that Chad had been listening to there whole conversation.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter. Please atleast give me 35 . Next Chapter coming soon!


	10. Oh My Gosh

I got no sleep last night. You don't want to know what its like to be Chad Dylan Cooper and get no sleep. I was so guilty last night. Yes guilty even I get that feeling sometimes.

Kaitlyn hopes I won't forget her. I would never forget her. She's my little sister. The one I look out for. I understand why she would feel that way when I wasn't calling for months. But I just want to make it better.

Just then Sonny came through the front door. Yes she has a key and we are arranging our engagement party. "Hey honey" she came in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" I said sadness evident in my voice.

"What's wrong" she asked sitting across from me on the stool. She picked a grape out of the bowl and popped one in her mouth.

"Kaitlyn thinks I will forget her because I haven't called her for months before and she feels there won't be a place in my heart for her" I explained.

"Oh. Well I can see where she would get that from. You never did call and she looks up to you Chad you should know that" she said.

"I know" I said.

"Then why didn't you ever call her" she asked me.

"I… I don't know honestly" I said upset with myself. There should at least be a reason and a good one.

"Okay well you're going to have to make it up to her" she told me.

"I will I promise"

"Okay so back on topic. Where do you want to have the engagement party or should we have a dinner" she asked.

"Whatever you want" I said.

"I think we should have a party because then more people can come" she explained.

"What'cha guys doing" Kaitlyn came in.

"Planning the engagement party" I told her.

"Oh okay can I help" she asked.

"No its okay" I dismissed her.

Sonny just looked at me. Kaitlyn went into the other room.

"That's why she is upset clearly" Sonny said.

"What do you mean" I asked totally oblivious.

"You could have told her to sit here and give us ideas but you were just like no" she said.

"I didn't realize" I said.

"Go talk to her I will get the guest list ready" she said.

I followed her command. I walked into the living room to see Kaitlyn on the couch talking to Christina. In the back round was of course Big Time Rush.

I tip toed in there maybe to get a little peace of their conversation.

"He just said no" Kaitlyn explained.

"Oh well maybe he doesn't need help" Christina said.

"Yeah but I want to spend time with him that's all. He didn't even look up from the paper" Kaitlyn said clearly upset.

"I'm sorry but you know im not good at comforting" Christina said looking sad.

"I know" Kaitlyn laughed.

Kaitlyn did get affected by what I said. I didn't think I had that much impact on her. I didn't know I could make her upset just like that.

"Hey guys what are you watching" I asked sitting on the couch next to Kaitlyn.

"Big Time Rush" they said in synch staring at the TV almost like the conversation didn't even exist.

"Do you guys want to do something today" I asked.

"It doesn't matter" Kaitlyn said.

"You want to go to Disney land" I asked knowing she couldn't say no to that. Kaitlyn loves Disney land. It's her favorite place.

"Yeah" she screamed.

"Okay but right after your doctors appointment to get the cast off" I said.

It ended up that Kaitlyn only sprained her ankle.

"Okay let's go now" she said.

"You're in your pajamas "I said.

"Okay let's go get dressed" she said and the two girls went to get changed.

I walked into the kitchen to tell Sonny the change of plans.

"Hey were going to Disney you want to come" I asked.

"Um. Sure" she said.

We all got changed and took a ride to the doctors together. Kaitlyn got her cast off and was told to be careful and all those things the doctor tells you so they don't have to see you till a while.

Our car ride only took like five minutes from the doctors so we really didn't do anything except dance along to the music.

When I parked into the parking lot Kaitlyn and Christina popped out. " Were here" they screamed all excited. They did their little handshake that they always to.

We walked all around the park . ( **im making this based on the one in florida since I have never been to the one in California) **

**We decided to go on Space mountain first and do all the rides over there. **

**Kaitlyn and I sat in the front and Sonny with Christina in back of us. **

**We were surprisingly the only ones on . Through the empty ride all heard was our screams. **

**When the ride came to an end we got out. It was now one and none of us had breakfast so we decided to go to the Crystal Palace. **

**Inside was Donald , Goofy , Mickey , Minnie , Cinderella and Snow White. **

**I looked over at Kaitlyn to see her reaction. She loves disney especially the princesses. Her being herself she screamed all excited and ran up to Cinderella. **

**I just had to laugh. She is a teenager and screaming as she runs up to Cinderella. **

" **Chad take a picture" she called me over. **

" **I want to get in the picture" I said. **

" **Oh my gosh your Chad Dylan Cooper" Snow White came over and screamed. She seems like a fan. **

" **Yep. The greatest actor of our generation" I said. **

" **I know " she said. **

" **Can we take the picture" Kaitlyn asked. **

" **Okay" **

" **Kaitlyn, Christina, Sonny, Cinderella , Snow White and Mickey all in the picture while Donald is taking it. **

" **Thank you so much" Christina gushed. **

**We sat down and ate our meals all in little conversations. I talked to Kaitlyn a lot and realized everything I missed. **

**I missed her graduation her confirmation a lot of things. I didn't even realize it. I now actually understand why she was upset. **

**After we finished eating we got out of the booth and walked around the park more. On the line for the Mickey's 3d experience Kaitlyn and Christina all of a sudden screamed really loud. **

" **What" I asked. **

" **Its … its oh my gosh its Logan Henderson and Carlos Pena" Christina screamed. They both ran over. **

**I couldn't help but ask " Who" . **

" **The guys from Big Time Rush the show they are obsessed about" sonny said. **

" **Oh" **

* * *

**Christina pov**

**Oh My Gosh. I cannot believe I am talking to Logan Henderson and Carlos Pena. This is like a dream come true. I feel like im going to faint. **

" **Can you sign my book" I asked holding out my autograph book. **

" **Sure" they both said. **

**Logan took my book first. I cant believe it. My book is in the hands of my crush. Ah. **

**Kaitlyn was just staring at Carlos . **

" **Kaitlyn you alright" I asked. **

" **Wuh" she asked dazed. **

**The boys just laughed. **

" **So I guess she's a fan" Carlos said. **

" **Yeah we both are " I said. **

" **That's awesome" Logan said. **

" **Wheres the others" I asked. **

" **I have no idea" Carlos said. **

" **Oh okay well do you want to sit next to us on the ride" I asked hoping for a yes. **

" **Sure" **

**Yes!!!!! **

* * *

**Okay so I had to bring two of the boys in on this chapter! I might make a little one shot for Big Time Rush not sure yet. Should I? Leave me some reviews. Atleast 40 please. In your review tell me if I should or not. I might also make a one-shot for Sonny with a chance… So let me know your ideas.**


	11. Authors note please read !

Hey Everyone! I know its just an authors note but a new chapter will be up soon! Please read my new story that I am working on **Not A Normal Life. Its about a girl and her way to stardom but she has to take obstacles like family and friends. Also You had your chance. Please review for those. Please review for the last chapter also I only got one =(. Thanks everyone! I hope you like the next chapter working on it now so should be up soon! **


	12. Are you kidding me?

Kaitlyn pov

When it was our turn to get on the ride the seat took two people. I sat with Carlos, Christina with Logan and of course Sonny with Chad.

The whole ride all I could do was stare at him. He is so cute but he is second on my list. My first guy is Sterling Knight **(I honestly do love him!). **

"So you're a fan" Carlos said turning to me.

"Yeah I'm a huge fan" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"That's cool. I'm a fan of your brother. I love Mackenzie Falls but can I ask something" he said.

"Sure"

"I honestly don't see his show as a drama it's hilarious" he said.

"Yeah me either. I see it as a comedy and drama it's so dramatic which makes it funny" I laughed.

"Exactly" he agreed with me.

For most of the ride we just made small talk and all. This was like the best day of my life so far at least.

"Can I tell you something" I asked turning to him.

"Yeah "

"I was one of the people you talked to on twitter" I said embarrassed. (**Yes I really did talk to him!) **

"Really" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. I started like hyperventilating" I laughed.

"Okay" he stretched out the word. He looked freaked out.

"I'm just a huge fan" I said trying to cover up for it.

By the time I said that it was time to get out of the ride so I got up and ran over to Christina.

"He totally thinks I'm weird" I said.

"What did you do "she asked.

"I told him I talked to him on twitter and I started hyperventilating" I said quickly.

"No why would you tell someone that" she asked disappointed.

"I don't know" I said.

"Oh well hey where did they go" she asked.

"They ditched us" I said mad.

"Probably because they think you're crazy" she laughed.

"Yep "

Chad pov

"Its time" Sonny told me.

"Great" With that we started walking over to Kaitlyn and Christina.

"I have another surprise for you" I said to Kaitlyn.

"Really what" she asked excited.

"What's your favorite song" I asked.

"Me, myself and time" she whispered probably embarrassed because it was Sonny's song.

"Do you know the lyrics" Sonny asked.

"Yeah why" she asked.

"Nothing just come with me"

The two girls followed us confusion writing all over their faces.

We walked into Cinderella's castle through the back way so that they wouldn't see the stage in the front.

"What's going on" Kaitlyn asked.

"You are so going to love me for this" I said happy.

"Love you for what" she asked.

"Listen. You know how you wanted to be a singer right." she nodded her head yes.

"Well you're going to sing me myself and Time in front of everyone. I have like ten talent searcher people (I** do not know what they are called) **out there going to watch you so you can start your career" I said.

"Are you serious" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Why couldn't you tell me that a while ago because now I'm nervous" she asked.

"There's nothing to be nervous about you know the song you have a great voice you can do it" I said.

"We need to take her in now" a lady came up to us.

"What I'm going up right now" she asked looking scared.

"No. We have to do your makeup and get you changed silly" said the lady.

"Oh okay" she said looking less terrified.

Since she was getting changed first Sonny went with her to pick out an outfit.

Kaitlyn pov

I can't believe this is happening! I am so scared but excited at the same time. What if they don't like me? Oh gosh.

Sonny and I went in to pick out a dress. I picked out spaghetti strapped light pink dress with a brown sash across the middle with white polka dots. The bottom of the dress came out all frilly. It went up to my knees. It's so pretty.

The lady told me I don't need to worry about dancing we have the back round dancers the choreographer will just go through some steps with me to do on stage.

In my chair with my pink robe on while the makeup and hair artists are doing my hair I got to watch what the back round dancers are going to do. The dance was really good. Sonny made me listen to the song over and over again to make sure I remember it. It was actually getting on my nerves.

The choreographer showed me the steps I should do while on stage and that was pretty much it. When they were done with my hair and makeup I finally got to look in the mirror.

My blonde hair was half up half down with little curls. They put sparkles in my hair! Awesome. I had light pink eye shadow on. With eyeliner and mascara. I had light pink lip gloss. That was pretty much it.

I put on my dress and was ready to go. I walked out of the dressing room to see Chad and Christina waiting for me. They looked anxious.

"You look so pretty" Christina came up to me.

"Wow you look beautiful "Chad said. **(aw thank you sterling =)) **

"**Thanks "I said all my nerves just went away. **

"**When do I go on" I asked. **

"**Soon after your opening act" he said. **

"**Who's my opening act" I asked. **

"**You'll see "he said with a smirk on his face. **

**Gr. Stupid smirk. **

"**Now opening for Kaitlyn Sterling Knight singing shades from his Disney channel original movie StarStruck" said the announcer. **

"**What" I screamed jumping up and down. **

"**Yep aren't I the best brother ever" Chad asked. **

"**Um" I teased putting a finger up to my chin. **

"**Really Kaitlyn" he asked. **

"**Yes you're the best brother ever" I ran up and gave him a hug. **

**Once Sterling was done with his song he introduced me. STERLING KNIGHT INTRODUCED ME. **

**I ran out on stage trying not to look at him because then I would just mess up the song. **

**During the chorus I took a good look at the audience oh no. **

**They can't be here. Mom, dad and Charlie. **

**I hope you liked it. Some of you may be wondering who Charlie. He is Kaitlyns ex boyfriend. He is like her enemy. Will explain more in the next chapter review! Please give at least 37 for next chapter thanks!**


End file.
